The Chosen Ones
by HaleySunshine
Summary: This is about three different worlds, who may clash? Just gotta see! All rights reserved for Rick Riordan, Cassandra Clare, and J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so hopefully y'all like it... and hopefully I did my best with the characthers, tell me anything that I may need to change. Much would be appreciated :D. I have always loved these books, so why not mix them up? With some of the most interesting enemies that it comes to.**

**All rights reserved for Rick Riordan, Cassandra Clare, and J.K. Rowling.**

The Chosen Ones

Epilogue

It all begins when three worlds collide to go against one big force. Will they all come together in peace? Or will it just end in disaster? The world of Nephilim always trying to protect the world filled with demons, and of course Valentine Morgenstern. And then of course the demigods with the famous "Big Three" that is of course, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They all hated each other at some point in time, mainly Hades though. They put it onto themselves to make it to where they were never supposed to have children with humans, but they all did not follow that rule. Then the famous wizards and witches of the world. How could I ever forget about them? Always Voldermort posing a threat to them, but what if the three all teamed up, knowing about each other and what each person can do? This shall be interesting.

Chapter 1

Clary

I sighed, wondering why Magnus was telling them to come to his place. I honestly did not want to be here. I looked over at Jace seeing his concerned expression. We both were stressed by Valentine, and then finding out Jonathan was my brother, and Jace was actually Stephen Herondale's son. All of this gave me a headache, but at least I could be with Jace. I saw Magnus come into the living room and have a grave expression on his face. "Magnus, what is it?" I ask him filled with concern.

"Well, I am going to have to take you to a certain place." Magnus tells me this with an edge of anger.

"Yes, who needs us now?" Jace says with no concern. He seemed almost annoyed.

"Well I shall be taking you to England. Valentine has apparently partnered with two other people, and they are rather powerful people also. A man named Voldermort, and a man named Hades." Magnus tells us, looking down at his cup. He looked tired lately, probably trying to find some way to be with Alec, and then all of this Valentine stuff drains him somewhat. He still looks like Magnus, as always fantastic looking, and glittery.

"What?" I suddenly stand alarmed by this new information. Jace looks at me, his expression surprised and as alarmed as mine, maybe even more so.

"Yes, he has made some sort of contract and they are helping each other out." Magnus speaks with some fury behind it, his eyes grow dark. I notice even Magnus is not liking this.

"Isn't Hades the Greek God of Death?" Jace asks, hoping to not anger Magnus somehow. Magnus looks at him and smiles somewhat and his eyes still very dark.

"Yes he is, he is one of the 'Big Three' as the demigods say, and Voldermort is just a very powerful and evil as Valentine himself. Along with Hades, but he is only doing it for the souls I presume." Magnus states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, am I going to have to make a portal, or will you?" I ask Magnus while putting my hand down my pocket to get my stele out.

"No, it's better if I do it. Mainly because I know England better then you do my dear." Magnus begins to speak an unknowing language. I look towards Jace and walk over next to him and squeeze his hand.

"Don't worry, this will be done… soon." I look up at Jace's golden eyes, hoping he'll look down at mine.

"I hope it will, I just want Valentine gone." I saw anger start to flood his face as he says this. "Don't you have to talk to Luke about you going to England?" He looks down with a look of 'You better do it'. I sigh and look down at my phone.

"Fine. It might as well be better to do it then to not to…" I call Luke up hoping he will pick up.

"Hello?" I hear Luke's familiar voice.

"Hey, I need to ask you something, and probably Mom." I tell him hoping he will say yes.

"Yes Clary, what is it?" He said this cheerfully, almost to cheerfully even though what I was about to tell him might just upset him.

I begin to tell him why I need to go to England, and he obediently listens.

"You can go, but I will be going with you, whether you like it or not. Neither me or your Mom wants you to die. Not at your age." He states this with anger in his voice, I wanted to say no but I knew he would find a way to still see me and make sure I was okay.

"Magnus is making a portal. So get here so he can make one for you also." Luke says yes to me and hangs up, I tell Magnus to expect my Mom and Luke. Me and Jace go through the portal expecting to feel very warm, but instead it was really dark and cold. My teeth began to chatter by the impact.

"Want me to make you warm?" Jace winks at me and I feel like pushing him through a window.

"No… it's okay. It's just really cold, why is it so cold?" I look up at him as we appear on a street in the middle of a town. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. And there was people everywhere.

"I knew I should've brought a heavier jacket…" Jace frowns then hugs me to make each other warm.

Harry

I look down at my watch wondering where Dumbledore went off too. I began to think of Ginny wondering what she was up to; I hear footsteps began to come up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office and I soon see the door open and see the long beard and wise eyes of a powerful wizard.

"Why hello Harry, I see you stayed. Sorry to keep you waiting, something came up."

"What was it?" I ask still wondering what he had to tell me.

"Well, this is something I still needed to tell you before, remember when I was about to tell you about different forces going throughout our world." He looks at me while sitting down behind his grand desk.

"Yes, I remember that, what is it?" I sit back wondering who else could there be besides the magical creatures in our world, among us and humans.

"Well, there are two other kinds of races among this world and ours. Even though they don't go to this school or anything like that." He looks down at his drink and fills it back up, "These races of beings are the Nephilim or Shadowhunters, and Demigods." He says this with seeming like he already knew these races for such a long time, and just never spoke of anything about it. Maybe he has and none of us never knew.

"And what are they exactly? I know what demigods are, but what are Shadowhunters?" I ask him as I begin to think of a bunch of hunters killing whatever they kill.

"Shadowhunters are people that have angel blood as long as human blood in them. So they are not your usual humans. You will find out more when you meet them, as long as with the demigods. We have all heard the stories, but never met one." He smiles at me.

"When shall I meet them professor?" I begin to wonder what they all look like.

"In just about thirty minutes or so, we should begin to head towards Hogsmeade soon." He gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Now the reason why I am having you meet these people is because they all have the similar evils, the Shadowhunters have a man named Valentine who seems to have allied with Voldermort and the god Hades." I shuddered after he said this.

"Why did he do this? Do you know?" I start to become concerned. I wish Voldermort could just go away, but he seems to stay alive.

"We shall soon find that out."

Percy

I hear Chiron yell out my name and I look towards the fighting arena.

"Hello Percy. We need to talk… privately." He looks around. He seemed alarmed when he said this so I follow him.

"What is it Chiron?" I look up at him.

"Well, something horrible may happen. And it may happen soon. With two other people you have never heard of, are going to be in alliance with… Hades…" He looks at me and his eyes darken. I hear the ground slightly rumble. I roll my eyes thinking about my adventure down there, than slightly shuddered.

"Who is he becoming ally's with?" I start to become alarmed hoping we will not have another war, but I wouldn't be surprised if it happens again.

"A man named Voldermort and Valentine. They are as evil as it gets, at least that is what I have come to understand." He looks out across the river.

"Well, when shall I go against these guys?" I start to tap my toe against the ground, beginning to make some song appear in my head.

"Well you shall be meeting people to go against them. Witch and Wizard that are in England, and Shadowhunters that live in Manhattan."

"What are 'Shadowhunters'?" I ask confused by this. What do they hunt? Rabbits, probably. I would be amused by this.

"They are people who have angel blood in their veins, along with human blood also."

"I have never thought angels even existed." I become curious of these hunters, what do they hunt then?

"Oh they do, just not among us." He looks back at me, the look in his eyes is as if he was scared for me, "I shall be taking you to England. Or well, Hermes shall help." I looked up at him surprised and he was almost as surprised as much as I was. 'Here we go…' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary

Me and Jace wait near where we exited the portal waiting for Luke, my Mom, and Magnus to come through the portal. I look down to see a street and snowflakes falling from the sky. I smile, "Well, it's snowing here, where ever 'Here' is." I sigh, and look around to see shops around here and there.

"Let's sit over on this bench, it seems like it may take them some time to get here…" Jace moves over to where the bench is and sits there waiting for me to come and sit next to him. He looks up and smiles at me. I walk over and sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I don't see how it would take them to long, didn't take us that long to get here, or so I thought…" I start to think of where we could be. It wasn't this cold in Manhattan. I began to see a portal light up and open with Luke, my Mom, and Magnus coming through it. Luke looks down at me with a grim face, then I look over to my Mom and she has the same exact look.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask concerned. Something had to have happened if they looked like that.

"Valentine is here apparently." My Mom says softly.

"Wait here? Where are we anyway Magnus?" Jace asks with a mad look in his eye. He hasn't looked good then again none of us has. It's like Valentine has literally drained us of our energy.

"Well, we are in England. In a place hidden by the world like Alicante for example. This city is called Hogsmeade, and we have to make it to a school called Hogwarts, you and I need to meet some people, um… Luke and Jocelyn you two can go to the hotel down the street, you will see it." Magnus says this and begins to walk down the street, me and Jace follow him. We go down this pathway until we see a huge castle and a old man with a very long white beard at the front. I guess you could say it would be the 'Grand Entrance' or something like that.

"Hello Dumbledore, we finally made it here." Magnus smiles as he says this. With a friendly look on his face. 'Good, he is a friend..' I thought. Then I see a tall boy behind Dumbledore as Magnus called him. He had short black hair with a light scar that looked like a lightning bolt on his forehead, and he had green eyes.

Harry

"Well, Harry, we need to go and see an old friend of mine," He smiles and gets up behind his desk and heads to the door. I follow him out the door and down the stairs, 'Who is his old friend?' I start to think of all kinds of people. We finally make it to the front and I see a group of people in the courtyard standing there. Most of the looked somewhat awkward, like they were not supposed to be here. Dumbledore already began to talk to a tall man, with cat eyes which I thought seemed weird, but you never know. He wore white jeans, and black boots, with a long purple trench coat that looked expensive, and white silk shirt under it. His black hair was spiked with purple and blue sparkles all over it.

"Aw why hello Magnus, let us all come in and up to my office and sort this all out." Dumbledore says and turns around and heads back to his office. I look behind to see who is all with this man that is Dumbledore's 'old friend' and I see a girl with fiery red curly hair, with freckled skin, short, and pretty green eyes. Then another person and he has golden blonde hair, golden eyes, and could almost has golden skin to go along with his "Golden" look. The red headed girl comes up to me and asks, "So um… what's your name?" She looks at me then back at the golden boy.

"My name is Harry Potter, yours?" I ask.

"Mine name is Clary, and this is Magnus, and Jace," She says this while pointing at the man with the sparkles in his hair, which I already knew was Magnus then to golden boy.

"Hi," I say to Magnus and Jace. Magnus looks down and smiles at me, and Jace just waves in silence. I began to run up next to Dumbledore.

"Professor they are rather odd…" I look down at the floor then look back to see the three talking amongst themselves.

"Well, Harry, you are odd to them also. So I would not judge to soon, they have the same sort of danger as we do. As long as you listen to what they have to say, they will listen to you also." Dumbledore starts to head to his office then stops at the Gargoyles and says, "Cockroach Clusters," the gargoyle moves aside to reveal the spiral staircase up to his office.

"Oh wow…" I hear Clary say under her breath. I smile and go after Dumbledore up the staircase and into his office.

"So, let us all get acquainted here. I will bring some food up, I am somewhat famished and I think you all are also." Dumbledore smiles and has a tray appear with all kinds of food. My stomach growls seeing the sight of it and smelling it also. I have not had breakfast, so it looked so good.

"I would love something to eat." Jace moves past everyone else and picks a biscuit up and begins to munch down on it. I pick up a small plate and put some roast chicken and potatoes on it.

"So are we not waiting for two other people Dumbledore?" Magnus asks with a hint of curiosity in his face.

"Ah, yes we are Magnus. They will actually be coming here so we will just patiently wait."

"Two other people professor?" I ask wondering how many people were coming.

"Yes Harry, I should have told you all their names." He chuckles somewhat after he said this.

Percy

I see Hermes come down and lands on the ground. I always liked Hermes then the other Olympians. "Hello Percy!" He smiles down at me.

"So, you're taking me to either England or well Manhattan?" I ask.

"To England, I haven't been there in a while so I had to go, and I guess I'm ending up taking you along with me." He looked a little down at this when he said it, but still bright looking.

"Well, I guess we need to head there." I turn around and ask Chiron, "Is Annabeth coming with me?" I really wanted her to come, I felt like I should not be alone on this journey. It seems like every mission I go on though she is with me. 'We work amazing together…' I thought as my mind starts to wander off not even paying any attention to what Chiron is telling me.

"Percy…Percy!" Chiron yells my name almost in my face. I jump and look up seeing an amused look on Hermes face and Chiron looking at me with some disappointment.

"Oh, um, sorry Chiron. What did you say?" I look up trying not to think of Annabeth.

"As I was saying Percy, yes Annabeth is coming with you." I sigh in relief after Chiron told me this. 'Thank the gods.'

"Well, that's good. I guess I should just go and… oh." I was about to go and find her until I turn around and see her running up. She saw my face and punches my arm and I slightly flinch.

"Oh what? Did I hit you that hard?" Annabeth smiles big and laughs some.

"You know all about this?" I demanded.

"Well, yeah. I thought you knew also… I guess not." She shrugged one shoulder, and smiled at me.

"Well, are we going to head on out? Or what?" Hermes asks while patiently waiting next to Chiron.

"Oh yeah. We should head on out of here…" I see Hermes began to come towards me and Annabeth. He holds out his hands for both me and her to take so I take his left and she takes his right.

"Are you ready seaweed brain?" She grins at me and nods to Chiron and he nods back.

"Bye Chiron," I yell as Hermes begins to open some portal and we go through it and with like a speed of lightning and we end up in another place. A place that looked like in an office, but not like any usual office. It had books and all other kinds of things, I looked around in awe then I heard someone make a sound and I jumped.

"Why hello Percy, ah Hermes how are you? I have not seen you in a while." I see an old man say this. He had such a long beard! I saw four other people look up at me with some interest.

"Hermes? Is that really you?" I see a tall Asian guy look up at Hermes with wide eyes. He had black spikey hair with, sparkles? I started to want to touch his hair but refrained from the thought knowing it would probably be weird.

"Magnus! It has been so long! But sadly I am going to have to head out soon, Olympus needs me at the moment, we are having not the best of arguments. So I shall leave you and the rest of you all be." He disappears in a flash. I see Annabeth frown some.

"What is it?" I ask slightly worried.

"Oh, I just wish he didn't have to leave. It's sort of awkward ya know?" She leans on the upper rail.

"Well, I think you two have to come down here and get acquainted with the rest of us." I look down to see the old man with the long beard say this to us. So I obey him and head on down and get a better look at the other 3 visitors. Another girl had curly red hair and lots of freckles. 'If I had freckles I would count them all!' I shake my head and look at the next person seeing a guy. He seemed tall and really golden. 'Golden boy?' His hair was really golden and also his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you are all wondering why you all are here today? Am I right?" I see the old man ask us.

"Well, I sure am." I say looking around the room some more then back to the old man.

"Haha, well Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, I bet you are." He smiles and I look at him with more interest.

"How did you know my name? Did Hermes talk to you?" I find a chair in sit in it.

"Maybe, or maybe it was your father. Anyways, now that we are all here. We should begin to talk about some things that have been on our minds for a while. I know all of you are worried, and that is one reason why you all are here together today." The old man sits down at his desk. He had a kind smile and face, probably fearsome when it had to be. 'Let's get ready for this!' I say sounding a little to excited for all of this.


End file.
